Such a cam follower roller device generally provides an outer tappet body, a pin mounted on the tappet body and a roller movable in rotation relative to the pin around its axis. When the cam follower roller device is in service in a fuel injection pump, the roller collaborates with a cam synchronized with the internal combustion engine camshaft or crankshaft. The rotation of the camshaft, or crankshaft, leads to a periodic displacement of a piston of the pump that rests against the tappet body, to allow fuel to be delivered.
It is also known to provide the cam follower roller device with an insert as a stroke-transmission part mounted in the tappet body. EP-A1-2 853 738 describes a device comprising such an insert supporting the pin while the tappet body supports the insert.
With increasing demand on fuel efficiency in order to optimize the injection inside the internal combustion engine, the pressure of the fuel pump has raised significantly last years. With a higher fuel pump pressure, the piston load applied on the insert of the cam follower roller device increases as well.